Family Appreciation Day/Gallery
The first signs of the zap apple crop Farm overlook S2E12.png|Sweet Apple Acres at night Applejack sleeping S02E12.png|Applejack sleeping in her bed. Applejack sleeping S2E12.png|Applejack slightly snoring. Applejack hears something S2E12.png|Applejack is startled. Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Looking out the window. Applejack and Apple Bloom Watching Granny Smith S2E12.png|A shot of Sweet Apple Acres, at night. Applejack, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png|What are they looking at? Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png|Cooky Granny Smith seems bothered by reiterations. Applejack and Big McIntosh on the farm S2E12.png|Applejack and Big Mac ready for zap apple harvest. Applejack moving a bucket S2E12.png|Applejack carrying a bucket in her mouth. Apple Bloom excited to make jam S2E12.png|Ready, Granny? Granny Smith pointing S2E12.png|Darn tootin'! Apple Bloom jumping with joy S2E12.png|I'm so ready Granny I can't wait! Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png|I'm ready Granny, aren't you? Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png|Lookin' for some supplies there,Granny? Apple Bloom and a broom S2E12.png|Is this one of your secret ingredients? First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E12.png|The wind starts blowing. Big McIntosh sniffing air S2E12.png|Big Mac must be smelling the storm Big McIntosh cool serious look S2E12.png|There's an ill wind blowing Applejack windswept hair from the first sign S2E12.png|Applejack's mane blowing in the wind. Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|The storm is coming Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|Such a cloudy moment... Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at branch S2E12.png|Suddenly... Zap Apple leaves appear S2E12.png|...the leaves grow! Applejack and Big McIntosh pleased S2E12.png|Applejack and Big McIntosh. Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png|Good, so far Filthy Rich arrives to do business Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara arrive S2E12.png|Making their way to Sweet Apple Acres. Granny Smith hopping S02E12.png|Bunny Smith, hopping. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hopping S2E12.png|Granny Smith forgot her pills again... Apple Bloom hopping S2E12.png|Bunnybloom hopping Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png|She is not amused, how surprising. Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 2 S2E12.png|Wait, she's happy?! Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara 3 S2E12.png|Daddy, I want another Pony Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png|Hold on, let me laugh some more. Talking to Granny S02E12.png|I heard that Zap Apple Harvest has begun. Filthy Rich, Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png|Filthy Rich, leaves Diamond Tiara with Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Time for Diamond Tiara to do her job. Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 2 S2E12.png|You poor thing, I mean look at that outfit. Diamond Tiara gag Apple Bloom embarrassed S2E12.png|Gag! Happy Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Ah'm a cute happy bunny. Concerned Diamond Tiara S2E12.png|''You CAN'T be serious!'' Granny Smith with pot on her head S2E12.png|Granny's head in a pot... Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png|"Pothead" now has a whole new meaning... Diamond Tiara finds Apple Bloom in a bunny costume S2E12.png|Bunnybloom is confronted by Diamond Tiara Adorable Bunnybloom S2E12.png |Sad Bunnybloom. Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 3 S2E12.png|You can totally trust me. Filthy Rich hits pot with spoon S2E12.png|Filthy Rich "using" a spoon... Filthy Rich hits Granny Smith's cauldron S2E12.png|Thank ya kindly, Mr.Rich. Gathering supplies in town Apple Bloom strolling through town S2E12.png|Dem old fashioned values! Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png|Apple Bloom looks so cute in a bonnet. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png|Apple Bloom looking a little glum. Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png|What, who is that? Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom, looks awfully embarrassed. Granny Smith looking at pans S2E12.png|Which of these pots will be good enough for Zap Apples? Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png|Which one of these, will be good? Daisy with sullen expression S2E12.png|Daisy is not amused. Daisy selling pans S2E12.png|Check out my wares! Granny Smith biting a pan S2E12.png|And Granny Smith is checking out the wares all right... With false teeth to boot! Shocked Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Why Granny, why? Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png|Failed the denture test. Apple Bloom with false teeth S2E12.png|Poor Apple Bloom. That is so gross! Apple Bloom with bee on nose S2E12.png Apple Bloom with bee on nose 2 S2E12.png|There's a bee on her nose! Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png|Granny Smith grows a bee-rd Apple Bloom embarrassed 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png|Oh no, it's them again! Apple Bloom hiding behind beehive S2E12.png|Hide me beehive! Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Ooh granny, please stop. Apple Bloom pleading S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon notice Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, looking at Apple Bloom. Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon noticing. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving to Granny Smith S2E12.png|Waving at Granny Smith. Apple Bloom shameful S2E12.png Apple Bloom embarrassed from how she is dressed S2E12.png|Apple Bloom hiding in embarrassment. AB pushing Granny S02E12.png|Come on Granny, we better get back to the farm. Apple Bloom pulls bonnet over face S2E12.png|Using her bonnet to cover her face. School Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon bored S2E12.png|Scootaloo died of boredom. R.I.P. Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png|I'm asleep and drooling. Deal with it. Bored Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Does this guy EVER stop talking? Diamond Tiara cute attention look S2E12.png|Despite being a meanie. She looks quite adorable here. Entire class snoozing S2E12.png|A total snoozefest... Classroom Awake S2E12.png|Classroom wakes up afterwards. Cheerilee "I mean, Mr. Rich" S2E12.png|Addressing Filthy Rich as "Mr. Filthy" = annoyed Mr. Rich. Cheerilee thanking Filthy Rich S2E12.png|Profits are going up... Cheerilee looking at paper S2E12.png|Cheerilee gazes at her list to see who is next to bring in a family member. Cheerilee's class checklist part 1 S02E12.png Class-Checklist-S2E12.png Apple Bloom raising her hoof S02E12.png|"But Miss Cheerilee!" Cheerilee-Question-S2E12.png Apple-Bloom-Frown-S2E12.png Diamond-Tiara-Interruption-S2E12.png|What about Granny Smith? Sly-Diamond-Tiara-S2E12.png|She could come! Shocked-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png|That's a splendid idea, Diamond Tiara! Whole-Class-S2E12.png Diamond Tiara Walks Out of the Classroom with a Smirk on Her Face S02E12.jpg|Who's a blank flank now? Diamond Tiara walks out of classroom S02E12.jpg|Diamond Tiara without her cutie mark Unhappy-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png|"I'm not gonna take it!" Apple Bloom hit herself against the table S02E12.png|*Headdesk* Rescuing Apple Bloom from Family Appreciation Day Big McIntosh watering a zap apple tree S2E12.png Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png Crows come for the third sign S2E12.png|Alfred Hitchcolt was right! Granny Smith running S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Crow pattern third sign S2E12.png|Little Filly's show my hoof Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Zap apple third sign flowers S2E12.png|The conclusion of the third sign. Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png|"All right, you lazy daisies!" Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png Applejack wink S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders treehouse S2E12.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders' treehouse. Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is silenced S2E12.png|"What are you, a dictionary?" Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is sick S2E12.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the case! When have we ever failed you? CMC ScootalooIdea S02E12.png|A lightbulb, accompanied by a lump on the head. Granny Smith inspecting jars 1 S2E12.png|''Attention!'' Granny Smith inspecting jars 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 3 S2E12.png Scootaloo stay still Apple Bloom S2E12.png Hot thermometer S02E12.png|Apple Bloom reacting to a hot thermometer. Sick Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom faking sickness. CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Apple Bloom pretending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12.png Sick Apple Bloom and friends S02E12.png |Group shot of faking sickness. Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Sweetie Belle's smug face. The Plan failed S2E12.png|''Now what?'' Sweetie Belle telescope S02E12.png Zap apple meteor shower S2E12.png|The fourth sign Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png CMC looking at tree S02E12.png Zap apple tree after fourth sign S2E12.png|Zap apple trees after the fourth sign Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png CMC pulling the tree S02E12.png Sweetie Belle steps on a puddle S02E12.png CMC in the mud S02E12.png|"Any other bright ideas?" Cheerilee hello S2E12.png|"Hello." Granny Smith sleeping puppet S2E12.png|Granny Smith Puppet Puppet smith S2E12.png|Weekend at Granny's Scootaloo-Rope-S2E12.png|Scootaloo controls the movement of one arm... Scootaloo eye roll S2E12.png Scootaloo not gonna work S2E12.png Sweetie-Belle-Rope-S2E12.png|...while Sweetie Belle controls the other arm. Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png|Apple Bloom pretends to be Granny Smith Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png Granny Smith being lifted S02E12.png Granny Smith Cheerilee talking S02E12.png|Granny Smith talking to Cheerilee. Soft cheek S02E12.png|Hmmm...the rumors were right! Her cheek IS soft! Head petting S02E12.png|Good girl! Granny Smith and Cheerilee S02E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png|Granny rising... Cheerilee baffled S02E12.png|Cheerilee after her encounter with Granny Smith. Disappointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Diabolical Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Sweetie Belle looks downright diabolical. Zap apples shooting rainbows S2E12.png|These trees just got 20% cooler Zap apple aurora rainbow S2E12.png|Aurora rainbow Applejack and Granny Smith S2E12.png Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12.png|Telegram for you, Granny! Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12.png Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12.png Take it away Granny S02E12.png|Take it away, Granny Smith! Where's Granny S02E12.png|...um, where is she? Proud Apple Bloom relaxing S2E12.png|Apple Bloom chillin'. Apple Bloom with a huge smile S2E12.png Apple Bloom surprised by Granny Smith's arrival S2E12.png The face S02E12.png Apple Strudel reaches for Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Uncle Apple Strudel Apple Strudel pets Apple Bloom S2E12.png Apple Bloom has a messy mane S2E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png|Collective giggle Granny Smith's story Granny in class S2E12.png|Granny tells the class how Ponyville was founded. Ponyville not on map S2E12.png|"There was no Ponyville!" Young Granny Smith the seed gatherer S02E12.png|Young Granny Smith pickin' her seeds. Canterlot S2E12.png|Canterlot in flashback sepia tones. Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png|Young Granny in Canterlot Young Granny sightseeing S02E12.png|A young Granny Smith visiting Canterlot. Seeing Princess Celestia S02E12.png Princess Celestia in the flashback S2E12.png|Hmm, all those years, and she looks the same, present and past, hmm... I have a hunch, but I'm not telling... A Younger Princess Celestia S2E12.png|The Princess has arrived. Princess Celestia S2E12.png|Regal as always. Granny Smith and her dad showing seeds S2E12.png|At last we meet. Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad S2E12.png Exhausted Apple Family S2E12.png|Glum looks from the Wilder family. Sympathetic Princess Celestia S2E12.png Smiling Princess Celestia S2E12.png Princess Celestia offering land S2E12.png Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|The new land Smith's father kisses Celestia's hoof S2E12.png Granny Smith's dad kissed Celestia's hoof S2E12.png|After effects of kissing Celestia's hoof. Granny Smith's mother is jealous S02E12.png|Jealous wife. Travelling to new land S2E12.png|Could this be future Ponyville? A new home S2E12.png|The Little House on the Prairie. Granny Smith looking out of window S2E12.png Young Granny Smith inside her house S3E08.png Sitting at the table S2E12.png Not enough food S2E12.png|Not enough food. Not much food S02E12.png|Tough times on the farm. Granny Smith ventures out S2E12.png Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png The Zap Apple tree S2E12.png|Hello, what's this? Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png Granny Smith picking the first Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith picking a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith holding up a Zap Apple S2E12.png|Whoa! Wicked cool! Granny Smith putting a Zap Apple away S2E12.png Young Granny Smith startled S2E12.png Young Granny Smith holding a zap apple S2E12.png|What was that? Granny Smith hears a Timberwolf howl S2E12.png Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|Timberwolves Granny Smith runs away S2E12.png Granny Smith galloping S2E12.png Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png|Run away! Run away! Timberwolf tries to bite Granny Smith's tail S2E12.png|That was too close. Granny Smith jumps S2E12.png Granny Smith grabs a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith hitting a cauldron S2E12.png Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Frightened by clanging pots Granny Smith wakes up her parents S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith on a Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith big laugh S2E12.png|Yay-hey! Granny Smith among blooming Zap Apple trees S2E12.png Granny Smith scared in bed S2E12.png Timberwolf howling S2E12.png|A Timberwolf howling at the moon. Picking Zap Apples S2E12.png Zap Apples disappear S2E12.png Zap Apple treats S2E12.png|Tasty Zap Apple treats. Zap Apple treats 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith cooking Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Granny Smith tasting jam S2E12.png Granny Smith licking lips S2E12.png|Hmmm... Granny Smith thinking S2E12.png|Something missing. Aha! I have it now. Granny Smith knocking a beehive S2E12.png|A little honey should help this go down. Granny Smith giving flowers to bees S2E12.png Bees flying around flowers S2E12.png|The bees gather around the flowers. Granny Smith talking to jars S2E12.png Granny Smith slams table S2E12.png Granny Smith painting polka dots S2E12.png|Zap apples like pink polka dots? What? Granny Smith covered in paint S2E12.png Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Queue for Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png|Everybody get in line. Stinking Rich buying Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara's great-grandfather Stinking Rich Stinking Rich selling Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Ponyville expanding S2E12.png|Ponyville appears on the map. Astounded fillies S2E12.png|Wow! She's a great story teller! The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png|And that's the whole story. Ending Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png|A change of heart for Silver Spoon (that is until One Bad Apple) Scootaloo "wouldn't even exist?!" S02E12.png The entire class looking at Diamond Tiara S2E12.png|"Without Granny Smith, your Daddy wouldn't have barnyard bargins." Diamond Tiara "Why are they looking at me like that?" S2E12.png|Why are they looking at me like that? Diamond Tiara but...! S2E12.png|Awkward, isn't it? Diamond Tiara but...again S2E12.png Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara attempts to get her point across, although who could concur with her now? Long line S2E12.png|Ponies line up at Sweet Apple Acres to buy Zap Apple Jam. Scootaloo zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png|Scootaloo having Zap Apple Jam on toast. Scootaloo enjoying a zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png|20% cooler than regular jam. The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith congratulates Apple Bloom S2E12.png|One humdinger of a Zap Apple Jammer. Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png|You deserve a big hug. Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Sweetie_Belle_runs_S2EP12.png Scootaloo_about_to_run_S2EP12.png Scootaloo_follows_Sweetie_Belle_S2EP12.png Ponies dash to play with Granny Smith S2E12.png Twist_and_Truffle_follow_Scootaloo_S2EP12.png Fillies running away S2E12.png Scootaloo jumps like a bunny S2E12.png|Scootaloo doing the bunny hop. Diamond Tiara BUT DAD! S2E12.png|"But Dad!" Filthy Rich wants Diamond Tiara to play S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara doesn't have a choice. Applejack and Apple Bloom laughing S2E12.png|Looks like Apple Bloom got the last laugh. pl:Dzień uznania dla rodziny/Galeria